Selfish Girl
by Zimtsternchen
Summary: What happens when Boq meets Glinda again, as a tinman?


Selfish Girl

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nope, I don't own anything except for the storyline of this very short one shot... What a pity...

_**Selfish Girl**_

"Glinda the Good..." There he was, standing right in front of her. The woman of his dreams

.

This was the situation he had always dreamt of. Except for the fact that he was all out of tin.

"Yes, I am", she answered with the sweetest voice he had ever been allowed to listen to. It had changed since he had last heard it, now it contained a bittersweet tune, as if she had had a very hard time. And he knew she had. Lost her best friend, her lover, her ideology and philosophy (though he somehow was glad about the lover thing).

But still, she was the most beautiful person of the world.

"And I know who you are", she continued. "You, the tin woodsman. I've talked to quite a lot of people, Munchkins... and now I know about the whole thing with Nessa and... Well, I know."

Seemed as if she was not able to speak out Elphaba's name out yet.

"Yes, now I know, too. I mean, that it hasn't been Elphaba's fault and so on." She shivered and he immediately felt sorry for her. Why did he be so dumb and now allude that name?

"I know, I'm a tin man because it's the only way to keep me alive."

"So, what do you want? Why did you ask to see me?"

"There's some important things...", he began. "Let's start at Shiz.

You remember the dance? The day I asked you? You wanted me to ask Nessa instead. I did. That day changed my whole life." He stretched out a shining tin arm.

"You want me to say sorry? I do. I ask for your forgiveness. I've always done anything wrong. Aggrieved, she looked down at the floor.

"You tried your best to do good, I believe, but still... you're right. Sometimes you didn't succeed." He had to admit that one. She had been responsible for his pain, for Nessa's, for Elphaba's, in a way. It was not only her fault. But mainly.

"But I can't do nothing else but forgive you", he said, not sure what he wanted to bring about.

"You remember some other events at Shiz? For example, Valentine's day? You got many anonymous cards, right?"

"They were beautiful", she answered. "So, they were yours, then?"

"Yeah. You were with Fiyero then, so I didn't dare to show I'd sent them. But I think most of all the anonymous cards and letters you got were mine.

I love you, Miss Ga... Glinda" While speaking of good old times, he suddenly felt like being there again.

Glinda sighed. "Guess, I knew that, too." She smiled sadly.

"Boq..." This was the very first moment she had spoken out his name correctly. If he had not lost his heart, it would have jumped high. He could still imagine that feeling.

"I could never fall in love with you. Not just because of your outsides. I mean, the tin body is one thing, one very big problem, but not the whole reason. The other thing is that you never meant anything to me but a friend. And a very annoying kind of friend, even. I liked you. I respected you. But I've never loved you, nor will I ever."

It was cruel, but honest. Now he knew. That was counting. Actually, he had never _known_ how she felt about him. He had only guessed. And now he knew for sure, he had guessed right.

"You know that I'll always love you?", he asked.

She did not answer.

Yes, Glinda was cruel. But her loved her. Forever.

"Then I want you to do one last favour for me", he demanded.

"Tell me and I'll try my best."

"I want you to give me my body back. My real body."

"But you haven't got a heart!", she answered, frightened.

"I know. You own it."

Glinda seemed not to be sure what to do.

"Please. It will be better for me, I promise", he tried to convince her. " You want to do good. So, do good."

"Fine. If this is your wish", she conceded. She flipped the Grimmerie open. Soon she would find the rigth spell and begin to chant.

Boq's tin body began to shiver and he started to feel an unbearable pain in his chest where his heart once used to be.

Then his body changed.

First, the tin dissolved and he had his old skin back. Then his hair and nails began to grow and, finally, his eyes came back to the right place. Once again he would see Glinda through a Munchkin's eyes.

"Thank you", he whispered. His eyes closed. They would never open again.

Small, sparkling tears began to make their way through Glinda's beautiful face. She bent down and kissed Boq softly on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry", she whispered in his ear. "I'm just a foolish, selfish girl."

Then she went away.


End file.
